Hi
by Musicman2013
Summary: This is based off of the music video (but not the music its self) of Train's "Marry Me". Annabeth is waitress, Percy is the single man at the booth table that is able to catch her eye. Percabeth mostly, other couples are SilenaxBeckendorf, Jasper, Thalico, PaulxSally, No gods.


**I've had this little one-shot one paper ever since I started FanFiction, but I never got around to at least typing it down. But anyway, here is the lay down of this one-shot.**

**This is based on the music video scene (but not the music its self) of Train's "Marry Me". Annabeth is the waitress, Percy is the single man at the booth table that was able to catch her eye. Percabeth mostly, other couples are SilenaxBeckendorf, Jasper, Thalico, PaulxSally. No gods.**

* * *

_"I mean, they say it's about timing."_

_"Yeah, timing is everything."_

Those exact lines have been running through my head. It's been happening ever since I channel surfed on this program where they interviewed these couples on how the met. I found it adorable.

My name is Annabeth Chase. I work as a waitress at this small café/diner in San Francisco that pays a good amount. But this is only a side job for the rent, the main thing I also do as a hobby is architecture. The job I do at the café is something I'm also good at seeing I'm a good socializing, if needed.

Right now, I'm at that said café working my shift in the standard uniform: a sky blue dress that goes mid-thigh, and an apron tied around my back. In my opinion, I think the uniform is cute, but I'm no fashion diva like my friend Silena. Who also happens to be sitting at the counter stools with her boyfriend Charles Beckendorf, who I have learned is an archaic weapon maker and steel sculptor.

Then suddenly I hear this loud shatter from table 4. Oh well, Another mess to clean. It was a cup of coffee that had shattered so thank goodness the clay cup was easier to clean.

As I was cleaning the mess, I felt a pair of eyes on me.

I took a quick glance up to table 5 just to see if I was wrong. I looked down to get back to cleaning only to immediately look up again and hold my gaze for much longer.

The pair of eyes that were staring at me belonged to a man in all black (not gothic, but clean) with a fedora. He was reading the newspaper while having a cup of coffee. He gave me a small smile, and in return I gave him one back. In my mind, I thought he was kind of cute. I got back to cleaning up the mess made by the table 4 coffee.

DING

I look up to see an order of short stack pancakes along with a scrambled egg order ready to be served.

I looked to the table 5 man and gave him a look that said, _Sorry, work calls_. In return he just went back to reading his paper.

I tossed out the shattered remains of the cup and got the order to table 2, which was occupied by a couple that are very good friends, Nico Di Angelo and Thalia Grace. They've been going stong for at least 2 years now. She got the pancakes, him the eggs.

As I set the breakfast dishes down, I looked back over to table 5 . . . only to find the man's newspaper and coffee alone on the table. I walk back behind the service bar thinking, _Well he has stuff to do, and work to finish, possibly._

I grabbed a pot of caffeinated coffee to refills to the couples around the diner. All the while not getting the man from table 5 out of my head. around the place were happy couples that were having the time of their lives. One middle-aged looking couple (who happen to be my neighbors Paul and Sally Blofis) were laughing u a good time. Another pair (which happen to be Thalia's brother Jason and his girlfriend Piper McLean) were telling each other their stories while I refilled their drinks.

After that I wanted to see if the table 5 man was outside and if I was able to see him again. I took my apron off and got out the front door. I looked around for fully black dressed man in a fedora. But after a bit of time searching, nada.

I looked down at the black top road was on and though, _This was stupid_. I walked back into the diner and decided to go and take my coffee break.

I took my cup of Joe and sat down at Table 5. I let out a long sigh to signify, _What's the point?_ I looked along the bench he sat on and saw a tuff of black poking up from behind the table. I walked over to see it was the mysterious guy's fedora. _Must have left it here on accident. Well I'll hold on to it till comes back._ I picked up the hat and fiddled around with it.

Apparently I didn't have to wait long for him to retrieve it. The door swung open and I looked over to see the man staring at me with his small smile while I stood there returning another to him.

I gave him back his hat then stuck out my hand.

"I never got the chance to know your name. Mine is Annabeth, Annabeth Chase."

"Percy, Percy Jackson." He replied while taking the hand shake.

At that point I though, _Looks like that program will have another story to add._

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this little story. If you want to get a better representation of what this looks like. Watch the music video "Marry Me" by the amazing band Train, both the story that they show and the song that goes with it is beautiful. The italicised quote in the beginning is also in that music video as well.**

**If you would please be so kind to Favorite this and to leave a Review. (Switch to Russian accent) And as always, have nice day.**


End file.
